The present invention relates to a circulative catering table for serving customers with foods and the like by an endless conveyer circulating along the designated path, more particularly to a circulative catering table provided with a cool air circulating system for supplying cool air over foods to maintain the freshness during the conveyance of foods.
In serving customers sitting at the counters with foods such as meat, fish, sushi and the like placed on a circulating endless conveyers, the freshness is lost because of foods becoming warmer in circulation when the room temperature becomes high in summer time or when fire is used in the room.
Accordingly, the foods on the endless conveyer must be cooled. This kind of a circulative catering table which is provided with a cooling system has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-18085.
The counter for drinking and eating disclosed in the above is such arranged that the outer circumference of an endless conveyer for conveying foods is enclosed by a circulating path with an annular cross-section and cool air is blown directly on meals from a refrigerant pipe disposed along the conveyer. In this case, the problem was that foods were likely to dry. Another problem is that the temperature of cool air easily rises and its circulation is not effective since heat insulator is not used in the cool air circulating path for preventing its temperature from rising up.